PMD Collections
by ThreadsToFeathers
Summary: A soon-to-be collection of poems going along with songs from the PMD games. They're so fun to write. Review, if you please!
1. Come, Dance With Us

**So, not exactly fall themed, but it's creepy, Halloween's supposed to be creepy, and Frosty Grotto from PMD Blue/Red is awesome. I don't own anything but this poem!**

**I'm kinda tempted to sing this acapella, with a whole bunch of videos of me singing different parts in one, but I think I'm just gonna stick with writing the different parts. :p**

**Oh, and R&R. I like knowing how I've done. And tell me if you want a poem done for another song, I like doing them. :D**

**00**

Do you dance alone..?

Dancing all alone..?

Won't you dance with me..?

Won't you dance, oh please?

...

'Cross forested fields of ice,

Hail falling like the stars...

Cavorting with us...

Cold... bites... at... us...

Not an act of immoral vice,

Footprints the only scars...

In the pure white snow...

Let's~ make~ a~ show~!

...

Shadows lurk around...

Making not a sound...

Won't you dance with us?

Turn and churn with us!

Down into frosty darkness!

...

Dancing-spinning-whirling-twirling-tossing-turning-ice is _burning_!

...

Ice, snow, wind, blow, rain, sleet, falling...

Ice, snow, wind, blow, rain, sleet, falling...

...

Won't you dance with me..?

Won't you dance with me..?

Won't you dance with me?

Won't you dance, oh please?

...

Onyx branches topped with white snow,

Reach out like lusting souls,

Yearning for your own...

Like we~ Yearn for~ Us to~ Own!

Paths only we spirits know,

Shadows blue as the cold...

Blizzards push us 'long...

Prancing~ To this~ Very~ Song!

...

Steel eyes watching you...

Focused on ev'ry move...

Won't you dance with us?

Turn and churn with us!

Down into frosty darkness!

...

Dancing-spinning-whirling-twirling-tossing-turning-ice is _killing-!_

_..._

Glazed eyes, cold lies, voices, senseless...

Glazed eyes, cold lies, voices, senseless...


	2. Weave a Rainbow!

**I wanted to make this one more cute and friendly... I needed something to contrast the last poem, as well. So dark... and cold. I hate writing about the cold, really. D: But I couldn't resist with the last song...**

**Just as I couldn't resist with this one! Almost sickeningly happy, I swear...**

**I think this one would be something kids could enjoy. Simple vocabulary, simple message, and friendly. I wanted to come up with something I could sing to any kids I might babysit or something.**

**Sounds stupid, but again, I thought it'd be somethin' nice and not complicated. Makes me feel better. No competition to be the best fanfictioneer, hehe. :p And I thought it was good with the theme of the town, how everything moves on compared to what you have to fight for. Stupid world paralysis...**

**Aha, I feel like such a derp coming up with this. Xp**

_**Treasure Town**_

Weave a rainbow through the sky oh so high together,

Sow more color into the golden dawn together,

Watch the ribbon of fortune fly above together,

Dance arm-in-arm as the song...

Goes on!

Throw cotton and pink petals into the air together,

And see the white clouds float gracefully along together,

Laugh and watch happiness fall back down to you together,

Dance arm-in-arm as the song-

YOOM-TAH!

Children laugh and play and sing in a world,

Yes a world I have come to know!

Where the nights are short, where the river runs,

Where the wind will always blow!

0

Dew drops fall as the sun rises,

Oh, the land is filled with life!

Where the streets bustle as people hustle,

In a land where there is no strife!

0

What a great and beautiful world we take for granted!

Though it goes on and on ever so fast...

The memories last!

0

There's valorous people and joyous beauty,

In a town filled with vivid dreams!

People give help, give thanks, share all their love,

No matter how grim things may seem!

0

In the night when the dark is so bleak,

There is still warmth to be spared!

So come on and relax by dancing flames,

As we tell tales we wish to share!

0

Oh, what a great and beautiful world we take for granted!

While time is short and waits for no one here,

Good times are always near!

YOOM-TAH!


End file.
